Spanish Fry
|image = |episode = 71 |prod_code = 4ACV17 |season = 4 |airdate = July 13, 2003 |director = Peter Avanzino |writer = Ken Keeler |subtitle = (in AL1) Thanks for watching, Futurama slave army! |cartoon = Much Ado about Mutton |preceded_by = "Three Hundred Big Boys" |followed_by = "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" }} "Spanish Fry" is the 12th. episode in Season 5 of Futurama. Plot The Planet Express crew visits Duraflame National Forrest to go camping. At the visitor lodge, Ranger Park, the park ranger, says he is obsessed with Bigfoot and hopes to obtain proof of his existence. He shows a video which says that due to over-logging, Bigfoot habitats have become scarce. During the night, Bender Bending Rodríguez, annoyed with bugs, tricks Philip J. Fry I into leaving his tent so Bender can take it. In a clearing, Fry is abducted by aliens. When he returns, he finds that his nose is no longer on his face and that human noses are often used by aliens as an aphrodisiac known as "Human horn." After searching the Galactic Bazaar, Fry, along with Turanga Leela and Bender, traces his nose to Lrrr who purchased it to help his failing marriage with Ndnd. He gets his nose back, only to have Bender ask Lrrr why noses and not the genitals, are used as the aphrodisiac. Lrrr is intrigued by this and orders Fry's "lower horn" to be removed. Leela, however, manages to make a deal that if the crew can help Lrrr's marriage by giving him and Ndnd a romantic dinner without using the "lower horn", Fry will be spared. The plan fails as a result of a boring dinner and of Leela's singing, which the Omicronians consider an attack, thus Lrrr orders Fry's lower horn removed. Bigfoot interrupts them, closely pursued by Ranger Park, who plans on cutting off Bigfoot's feet to prove his existence. Lrrr saves the Sasquatch, but Park manages to cut a lock of hair. Lrrr almost proceeds to finishing removing Fry's lower horn but soon realizes that he'd be no better than Park. Ndnd, realizing that he is the sensitive Omicronian she fell for long ago, is in love with Lrrr again. They start making out and advise the others to get 500 hundred meters away as the trio go running for their lives. Bigfoot stays a bit longer to watch, then saunters off. Ongoing Themes Lrrr and Ndnd The marital problems of Lrrr and Ndnd don't end here. Years later, the couple end up temporarily separating in Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences and Lrrr very nearly has a one-night stand. Doppelgängers * Bender converts himself into a hammock. * Bender serves as a bug-zapper for the campers. * Bender impersonates Bigfoot to lure Fry out of his tent. * Bender serves as a mirror so Fry can see that his nose really is missing. * Leela's Wrist LoJack-a-mater serves as an emergency face-laser. * A styrofoam ice chest serves, as Bender puts it, as "a handy wang coffin". Character Arcs * Sal has taken a turn for the worse. Until now his disorder resulted only in the letter "s" being appended to random words. In the advanced stages, as demonstrated here, the pluralization rules for irregular nouns appear, as when Sal says "bigfeet" rather than "bigfoots". * Hubert J. Farnsworth mispronounces "well" as "whell", but just afterward correctly pronounces "why". Death, Dismemberment, Injury * Bender serves as a bug-zapper for the campers. * Disembodied noses are a central theme throughout the episode and are believed by the Omicronians to be aphrodisiacs. Several 'harvested' noses are displayed in the sleaze shop. * Leela punches the sleaze-shopkeeper in the gut. * Leela burns Fry's face with her emergency face-laser. * Leela sings 'I Will Always Love You', which the Omicronians perceive as a sonic attack: it seems to cause them considerable discomfort. * Fry tumbles down a hill in a burning cage, finally crashing into a tree. He emerges from the cage still burning. * No human lower horns are harmed. The Scary Door The episode closes with a The Scary Door episode in which the mad scientist creates the most evil creature in the world only to discover that his creation is man. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Fry Episodes